flyforskyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Final Hours Chain Quest
Go back to: Custom Quests This page contains spoilers to a custom quest. Read at your own risk! In order to attempt this quest, you must have completed God Clockworks' Alchemy Chain Quest. This quest will involve multiple NPCs, and, on completion, allows you to do The Time Warp Chain Quest. This page will detail everything you need to do and locations you need to visit in order to complete this quest. The Begining of the End Backstory Dior asks you if you are ready for another quest. For your safety, she asks that you have atleast 2 Nameless Faceless Rings and 2 Faceless Name Earrings. Quest Details The Final Hours Backstory Dior gives you the blinkwings, and you use them. You are teleported to a weird place, and must find someone called Odolwa. Quest Details Follow the path and you will eventually find Odolwa. Do not go into the warp yet. The Final Hours (Part 2) Backstory Odolwa has some deep thoughts, and after answering a few questions, tells you to go find Gyorg. Quest Details Gyorg is by the portal. The Final Hours (Part 3) Backstory Gyorg also has some deep thoughts for you, and after you answer his question, he will tell you to save someone named BEN. Quest Details You can go through the portal now. You find yourself in another strange place. Down the corridor, you will find BEN. The Final Hours (Part 4) Backstory BEN appears to be controlled by someone or something, and this something takes you as a threat. It challenges you to a fight. Quest Details Go through the portal behind BEN, and fight him. BEN himself does not attack, and is a statue with a corrupt texture. He summons moon children in large numbers to attack for him. Be careful of crit knockbacks. If you knock BEN back behind the portal you won't be able attack him at close range anymore, forcing you to restart the quest. After you defeat BEN, go through the portal that was behind him. The Final Hours (Part 5) Backstory The Spirit of Ben appears, thanking you for freeing it from that statue. He opens a portal up for you, telling you you've saved the world. Quest Details Go through the portal and talk to Dior. 2 Hours Remain Backstory You go through the portal and talk to "Dior". BEN has tricked you and led you into a maze that no one has escaped from. He says his Father is the one attempting to end the world. You must find your way through the maze. Quest Details Make your way through the maze and talk to Jadusable. 1 Hour Remains Backstory Jadusable tells you to take the path behind him. Jadusable also tells you that he has been here awhile, and that the Father has tortured him because he attempted to stop The Father's plan earlier. Quest Details Take the path Jadusable says and enter the teleport. Talk to Jadusable again. He thanks you for listening to him, as everyone confuses him with BEN. He gives you the Mask of Light as thanks. 30 Minutes Remain Backstory This time, Jadusable tells you that you must defeat both BEN and The Father in order to prevent the destruction of the world, and says that you are the only hope left. He first asks you to kill BEN. Quest Details The area that you are in has BEN in it. BEN has more HP now, and summons stronger Moon Children to help him. Defeat him, go through the portal, and talk to Jadusable again. 15 Minutes Remain Backstory Jadusable tells you that because you defeated BEN, the Father is now vulnerable. He also reminds you that this is your only chance to save the world. Quest Details The Father is huge, and will spawn the stronger Moon Children to help him, although not as many as BEN. The Father is tough in his own right, but has nowhere near the HP that BEN had. Once the Father is dead, talk to Jadusable by the portal. The Journey Home Backstory Jadusable gives you the 2nd Piece of Darkness, saying that only you hold the last remnants of darkness in the world, tells you to be wary of it, and wishes that you both do not have to meet again for everyone's sake. Quest Details After you talk to Jadusable, simply head through the portal and talk to Dior in Flaris. The Explanation (Part 1) Backstory Dior says it has been days since you've been gone, and you tell her all that has happened. She thinks about it, and offers up an explanation of what happened. "BEN, the entity, is a representation of pure evil. The Father is infact the God of the Moon, and the God of Manipulation, which is why you saw us in there with you. Jadusable was tortured by BEN and The Father, and eventually BEN merged with Jadusable. Jadusable's only hope was to send out a few special items, the Heavenly Jewelry." Quest Details Keep talking to Dior. The Explanation (Part 2) Backstory Dior's explanation continues. "BEN blocked the creation of those for a long time, creating his own set, the Nameless Faceless Jewelry. Jadusable was able to get a message out, although severly altered. Those disturbances you've been dealing with? They've been caused by The Father, trying to crash the moon into our world. Had you not defeated The Father, we would all be dead right now. Oh, sorry. I must've been rambling for awhile. Anyways, you say you have pieces of an item of some type?" Quest Details Keep talking to Dior. The Explanation (Part 3) Backstory You present Dior with the raw Pieces of Darkness. She could put them back together in order to make the Nameless Faceless set more powerful by using Transfer Stones. Quest Details You can get Transfer Stones from any monster above level 160. You already have the 2 pieces of darkness. Category:Info